Trio
by Na-chan2
Summary: Jack refuse de perdre Nathan. Crossover sg1/sga. Slash. Spoilers 3x04


Titre : Trio

Auteur : Na-chan

Genre : crossover, AU pour ce qui concerne Eureka, coda de l'épisode 3x04, slash, H/C

Couples : Jack/Nathan, mentions de John/Rodney

Résumé : Jack refuse de perdre Nathan.

Fandom : Eureka, sg1, sga

Disclaimer : Eureka ne m'appartient pas, tout comme stargate atlantis et stargate sg1

Spoilers : Eureka, 3x04, I do over, et je suppose la saison 5 en général de sga

Note de l'auteur : J'ai bien peur que ceci ne soit que du pur fangirlisme ^^;

_**Trio**_

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Jack en voyant les chiffres arrêter de défiler et le verre brisé.

- Nous avons perdu le joint, nous ne pouvons pas synchroniser l'horloge, répondit Fargo, la voix horrifiée. Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ?

- Nous le faisons manuellement, soupira Nathan.

- De l'intérieur ? Comme Weinbrenner a essayé ? s'exclama alors le Shérif, croyant à peine ce qu'il entendait.

- Nous avons moins de 60 secondes, s'exclama alors le scientifique, comme si cela justifiait cette mission suicide – et cela la justifiait certainement, s'il y pensait objectivement.

- Je le ferai. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre Nathan. Pas maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas t'enseigner une chanson pour ça, Carter, répondit-il alors, son habituel sourire moqueur aux lèvres. C'est un peu trop compliqué.

Il était ordinaire pour eux de se moquer ainsi l'un de l'autre, pourtant cela raisonnait comme un « au revoir »…

- Mais pas pour moi. Je sais comment faire, interrompit Fargo, les yeux brillants. Je le ferai.

C'était horrible, et il s'en voulait, mais l'idée que ce soit Fargo plutôt que Stark dans la machine l'emplissait de soulagement. Et pourtant, il savait que la tête de mule qui lui servait d'amant allait refuser…

- J'ai toujours su que tu avais du courage en toi, Fargo.

- Je ne savais pas…

- Mais j'ai aidé à construire cet engin, et nous avons seulement un essai. Synchronise-moi d'accord ?

Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix, et pourtant il attrapa la manche du costume de Nathan sans même s'en rendre compte, trop effrayé pour le lâcher.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe si tu ne peux pas…

- Bien sûr que je peux ! Mon ego est plus grand que l'immeuble, tu te souviens ?

- 30 secondes, rappela Fargo, impitoyablement.

- Tu as le collier, n'est-ce pas ?

Ally ? Il choisissait de parler d'elle maintenant alors qu'il… Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il peina à trouver suffisamment de voix pour parler.

- Oui, je l'ai.

- Fais en sorte qu'elle l'ait.

- Bien sûr.

Sans même regarder par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que Fargo ne les observait pas, Nathan se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans même approfondir le baiser. Si son amant s'était décidé à l'embrasser devant quelqu'un d'autre, c'était sûrement parce qu'il ne pensait pas s'en sortir…

Il sentit les doigts du scientifique se faufiler dans sa poche pour y glisser quelque chose avant de serrer brièvement sa main pour finalement le lâcher et pénétrer à l'intérieur de la machine.

- Docteur Stark, murmura le cadet.

- Continue à appuyer sur les boutons, Fargo !

Le compte à rebours était commencé et il ne restait même plus dix secondes.

- N'oublie pas qu'on est supposé se saouler ensemble ce soir.

Nathan lui adressa un dernier sourire, entre joie et tristesse.

- A bientôt Jack.

Il détourna une seconde le regard du corps de Nathan pour observer l'horloge qui continuait à avancer. Il était plus de 6 heures, finalement !

Il se retourna vers son amant, bien présent, le corps non atrocement brûlé, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire part de sa joie, il sentit tous ses muscles se figer devant l'horreur qui l'emplissait.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il l'a fait ! Nous l'avons fait ! Le temps continue à s'écouler ! s'exclama Fargo en le rejoignant joyeusement.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que Nathan commença à se désintégrer sous leurs yeux, partant en poussières.

- Il est parti. Il est vraiment parti…

Jack ne pouvait détourner le regard de la capsule, Nate allait réapparaître et se moquer gentiment d'eux, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être…

- Shérif ?

- Fargo, je veux que tu ailles au mariage d'Allison et de Jeffrey.

Il lui tendit précautionneusement le diamant que Stark avait fait préparer en cadeau de mariage. Il avait voulu – encore une fois – impressionner le nouveau mari de son ex-femme, lui faire comprendre qu'il continuerait toujours à veiller sur elle et sur Kevin, même si elle avait décidé de refaire sa vie avec un autre.

- Donne ceci à Allison en cadeau du docteur Stark. Dis-lui que Nathan et moi sommes retardés par un projet à GD.

- Mais…

- Nathan a fait tout ceci pour permettre à Allison d'avoir le mariage qu'elle voulait. Je ne veux pas gâcher son mariage maintenant, tu m'as bien compris ?

Fargo avait l'air d'être prêt à protester, mais il finit par acquiescer.

Jack attendit que la porte se soit refermée derrière son cadet pour glisser la main dans sa poche. Il était égoïste, il n'avait pas pensé au bonheur d'Allison, parce que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on le laisse seul.

Sa main se referma sur une petite boite carrée qu'il sortit précautionneusement. Le dernier cadeau de Nate…

Son souffle se coupa et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Cela ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait... ! Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que le docteur Stark et lui se voyaient en secret, c'était sérieux entre eux, et pourtant… Sa gorge se serra et sa vue se brouilla lorsqu'il vit le fin anneau d'or blanc qui reposait dans l'écrin bleu qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'il était en train de pleurer et de se frotter rageusement les yeux.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort !

Réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis !

Une idée folle et presque insensée naquit dans son cerveau, le laissant stupéfié par son apparition même. Etait-ce possible ?

Il referma avec délicatesse la boîte et la serra fortement dans son poing alors que son cerveau s'emballait à toute allure, tentant de calculer une dizaine d'équations en même temps pour voir si ce qu'il pensait était probable.

Il en vint à deux résultats : premièrement, il allait avoir besoin d'un support écrit. Deuxièmement, il ne pourrait pas y parvenir seul, et il savait exactement de qui il avait besoin.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et cadenassa avec force ses émotions. Nathan ne serait mort que s'il abandonnait, aussi était-il hors de question qu'il ressente de la tristesse car, comme il n'abandonnait pas, Nate n'était pas mort.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse avec logique. Sa première priorité était de faire en sorte que personne ne touche à la capsule ni à la machine. Il fit le tour de la pièce et ses yeux tombèrent finalement sur l'ordinateur de Nathan. Il ne lui restait qu'à hacker dans le système de sécurité de Global Dynamics pour rendre cette pièce inaccessible.

oOo

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait embarqué l'ordinateur de Nathan avant qu'il n'arrive chez lui, au bunker. A ce moment, il était trop tard pour retourner à GD, il avait des choses plus urgentes à faire aussi décida-t-il de le garder sur lui. Il ne pouvait se persuader de se soucier de la brèche de sécurité qu'il réalisait en faisant sortir de l'immeuble autant de données sur les projets menés actuellement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre à travailler, il devait faire en sorte que personne ne puisse l'interrompre. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne.

Il alla sans plus tarder chercher son propre ordinateur portable. Il avait plus d'une fois rêvé de couper SARAH du monde extérieur mais il s'était abstenu à chaque fois. Il y avait quelque chose de très perturbant à vivre dans un endroit qui pouvait être piraté à tout moment et qui était truffé de caméras. Il avait donc déjà mis au point un programme permettant de protéger l'IA de l'extérieur.

Il brancha alors son laptop à la maison et entreprit de pirater le système de GD. D'ici une demie heure, une heure, il pourrait se mettre finalement à travailler.

…

- M'avez-vous isolé du monde Shérif ?

- Ca te dérange SARAH ? répliqua-t-il alors en débranchant son ordinateur. Après tout, l'IA était suffisamment autonome pour qu'elle ait développé une forme de personnalité.

- Non, j'ai l'impression d'être plus moi-même. Cela veut-il dire que vous pouvez me modifier à souhait ?

- Est-ce que ça signifie que tu arrêteras de me donner du lait de soja ?

- Ce que vous voulez Shérif Carter.

Jack sourit à ces mots, parce que c'était définitivement Zoé qui avait dû apprendre le sarcasme à SARAH.

Il hésita un instant à s'asseoir puis se dit qu'il serait mieux debout. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sortit son portable de sa poche. Si Sam refusait de l'aider, il ne serait pas capable de se débrouiller seul…

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna trois fois avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

- Colonel Carter.

- Hey Sam…

- Jack ?

- Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va, pas mal de boulot en ce moment… pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Il voulait plaisanter, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de raisons particulières pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais sa voix s'étrangla soudain.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pleures ? Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix de Sam s'était faite pressante, presque affolée.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide Sam, _s'il te plaît_. Toi et Mer, vous devez… vous devez…

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander. D'abord, tu vas prendre une profonde inspiration puis tu vas t'asseoir et tu vas tout me raconter.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment Sam avait pu deviner qu'il était debout.

oOo

Il avait réussi à trouver trois grands tableaux blancs et quelques stylos Velleda. Seulement les panneaux étaient déjà couverts d'équations et il lui fallait plus d'espace. Il se trouva un moment bloqué puis se rappela des grandes affiches blanches que Zoé avait achetées pour ses cours.

- SARAH, où sont les feuilles A0 ?

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les murs et les meubles étaient recouverts de papier.

Il y avait une solution pour ramener Nate, il en était sûr, il fallait simplement la trouver.

Son téléphone sonna avant qu'il n'ait le temps de refocaliser toute son attention sur le problème.

- Carter.

- Jack, c'est Sam.

Il posa son crayon et se dirigea vers la cuisine, seule pièce qui n'avait pas été envahie par ses mathématiques.

- J'ai réussi à avoir Mer, il se met en route tout de suite, seulement il doit subir une période de quarantaine de 24 heures minimum, on ne pourra pas être là avant demain.

- Coincé à Midway ?

- Jack, c'est classifié !

- Je n'ai rien dit, répondit-il en souriant.

- Comment tu avances ?

- J'ai peur de partir dans tous les sens, j'ai besoin que vous soyez là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dans 24 heures, 25 maximum, on débarque. En attendant, tu pourrais m'envoyer ce que tu as déjà, je vais commencer à bosser de mon côté. Tout pour devancer Mer !

- Sam, je t'adore.

- Moi aussi, Jackie. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a une solution, nous la trouverons.

S'il y avait une solution…

oOo

Ce ne fut qu'à la troisième sonnerie qu'il réalisa que quelqu'un l'appelait.

Pourtant cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Sam lui avait téléphoné, et il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un autre coup de fil aussi vite.

- Carter à l'appareil.

- Papa ?

Le mariage, Ally, sa fille, sa sœur, tout lui revint en mémoire.

- Hey, tout se passe bien ?

Il n'allait pas pleurer car il n'allait pas être triste car il allait ramener Nate.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir que je dors chez Pilar ce soir, et je ne pense pas que tant Lexi rentrera.

- Ok. Le mariage ?

- C'était parfait papa, le docteur Blake et le docteur Parkman étaient resplendissants. C'était juste dommage que vous ne soyez pas là.

- On essaye de gérer la crise Zoé, le principal c'est que vous vous amusiez tous.

- Bon courage !!

- Bonne soirée ma puce.

oOo

Allison venait de rallumer son téléphone. Elle avait encore quelques jours de congés pour profiter de son nouveau mari et s'habituer à l'idée d'être maintenant une femme mariée mais elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise d'être ainsi coupée de GD. De plus, Jack et Nathan n'avaient pas pu assister à la cérémonie hier aussi avaient-ils dû lui laisser un message qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'écouter.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit dès qu'elle se rendit compte que Fargo avait essayé de la joindre une bonne centaine de fois depuis la veille.

Alors qu'elle en était encore à croiser les doigts pour ne pas recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles – pas maintenant – son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha aussitôt.

- Docteur Blake.

- Enfin, soupira Fargo, son interlocuteur, d'une voix soulagée. J'essaye de vous joindre depuis…

- Hier à 21 heures, j'ai remarqué. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jeffrey et elle avaient quitté la fête plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, vers 20 heures, au lieu de rester toute la soirée. Un des amis du docteur avait proposé de garder Kevin et ils avaient tous les deux voulu se retrouver seuls.

- Hu… heu… Je…

- Du moment que personne n'est mort, rien n'est…

Allison n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la brusque inspiration que prit Douglas l'emplissant d'horreur.

- Docteur Blake…

- Qui ?

- Le docteur Stark et le shérif n'ont pas voulu vous affoler hier mais nous avons été pris dans une boucle temporelle et…

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que le mieux serait que l'on se retrouve à GD.

Ally soupira, la gorge serrée et tentant de ne pas s'effondrer. Jack ou Nathan… ou les deux ?

- Fargo, préviens également Henry et Zane, je vous veux tous les trois dans mon bureau dans un quart d'heure.

oOo

Le silence emplit la pièce lorsque Fargo éteignit la retransmission de la vidéo de sécurité filmée dans le labo de Weinbrenner la veille.

- Nathan, murmura Allison, sa voix se cassant sur ce simple mot.

- Où est Jack ? demanda presque aussitôt Henry.

Fargo secoua la tête, montrant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Le labo où tout s'est passé... je n'arrive pas y accéder, quelqu'un a bloqué l'accès. J'ai essayé de passer au bunker, personne n'a répondu et j'ai essayé d'accéder aux systèmes de SARAH pour savoir si le shérif s'y trouvait mais… je n'ai pas réussi.

- Pas réussi ? répéta Donovan, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait coupé SARAH de l'extérieur. J'aurais besoin de plusieurs heures… plusieurs jours peut-être même pour pouvoir accéder de nouveau à ses systèmes.

- Et la fin de la vidéo ? proposa soudain Henry. Ca nous donnera peut-être une idée de l'endroit où se trouve Jack.

De même, le silence emplit pendant quelques instants la pièce une fois la retransmission terminée.

- C'était une demande en mariage… ? murmura Zane. Carter et Stark… ?

- Depuis un moment déjà, répondit Henry tout en se frottant le menton du dos de la main. Ce que je ne comprends pas… est-ce que c'est Jack qui a scellé le labo ? Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça ?

Allison réfléchit un moment avant de se décider. Pour le moment, elle devait être sûre que Carter aille bien, parce que le perdre lui aussi…

- Très bien, il faut trouver Zoe, SARAH la laissera entrer et ça nous permettra de savoir si Jack est chez lui ou non.

Parce que s'il n'y était pas et comme il ne répondait pas à son téléphone… elle n'avait aucune idée d'où le chercher.

oOo

- Je ne comprends pas… Le Docteur Stark est mort ? murmura Zoé une fois que Henry et Zane aient fini de lui expliquer la situation.

Lorsqu'elle les vit acquiescer, elle sentit brusquement son cœur se serrer. Parce qu'une personne qu'elle appréciait était morte, bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle savait ce que cette personne représentait pour son père, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais discuté directement.

Vu l'inquiétude qui émanait des gens l'entourant, elle ne devait pas être la seule à être au courant et pourtant… son père ne ferait ce genre de bêtises, elle en était sûre.

Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de s'inquiéter aussi sortit-elle son téléphone. Elle sentait qu'elle aurait besoin de sa tante, et le plus vite possible.

…

- SARAH, la porte.

Le bunker s'ouvrit à ses mots et elle pénétra chez elle, faisant à peine attention au petit groupe de scientifiques qui la suivait. Elle devait retrouver son père avant tout.

Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à _ça_, pas à voir son salon et sa salle à manger recouverts de feuilles remplies d'équations. Et surtout, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir son père se trouver au milieu de ce désordre, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec un stylo alors qu'il semblait vérifier un des calculs.

- Papa ?

Il sursauta lorsqu'elle parla et elle se rendit compte qu'il ne les avait même pas entendus entrer, trop absorbé par ses pensées.

- Zoé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Il est presque midi, c'est normal que je rentre à la maison.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Oh, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

- Papa, murmura-t-elle en avançant vers lui.

Il la laissa faire sans un mot, il la laissa passer ses bras autour de son cou et le serrer contre elle sans vraiment réagir.

- Je suis désolée pour Nathan papa, murmura-t-elle une fois qu'il eut retourné son étreinte.

Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent presque immédiatement en réponse à ces mots et il l'éloigna doucement de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

- Il n'est pas mort Zoé, je vais le ramener.

Face aux diverses réactions de surprise provenant du groupe de scientifiques qui l'avait suivie, son père sembla finalement se rendre compte de leur présence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Allison ? J'avais demandé à Fargo de ne pas te prévenir.

Zoé regarda avec attention le docteur Blake et vit diverses expressions passer sur son visage. De la colère tout d'abord, puis de la tristesse, de la compassion et finalement de la peur.

- Jack… Tu ne peux pas ramener Nathan. J'ai vu la vidéo, il est… il est parti.

Son père n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Henry les interrompait tous.

- C'est toi qui as fait ces calculs ? Comment ?

Son père parut gêné à ces mots et se releva de la position accroupie qu'il avait adoptée jusque là. Elle eut alors à peine le temps de réagir et de le retenir avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse devant elle.

- Papa ? Papa, ça va ?

Jack cligna et se frotta les yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme pour chasser les tâches noires qui avaient dû envahir son champ de vision.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé Jack ? demanda, avec désapprobation, Lexi qui venait de rentrer.

Le shérif passa une main dans ses cheveux de manière agitée tout en réfléchissant à la question.

- Je ne me souviens plus…

- Ce qui veut dire trop longtemps. Tout le monde, direction la cuisine et interdiction de parler d'équations avant la fin du repas !

oOo

Jack avait numéroté les feuilles dans l'ordre dans lequel il les avait recouvertes de calcul et Zane et Henry étaient en train de passer derrière lui pour vérifier ses calculs. Il ne savait pas où était Fargo et Allison était revenue depuis peu de GD et se disputait à mi voix avec Lexi. Il ne voulait pas les écouter mais il se rendait bien compte que Blake pensait que son acharnement était inutile tandis que sa sœur lui disait de le laisser terminer ses calculs.

Il avait réussi, pour le moment, à détourner la conversation à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait posé des questions sur ses soudaines compétences en mathématiques mais il savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Il avait réussi à les distraire avec les équations, mais Henry comme Zane pouvaient être vraiment têtus lorsqu'ils avaient une idée en tête.

Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était de voir arriver ses deux amis.

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, SARAH l'informa alors de la présence d'étrangers à la porte du bunker.

- Retransmets-toi la vidéo s'il te plait.

Il préférait éviter, autant qu'il le pouvait, que d'autres personnes envahissent sa maison.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de vérifier l'identité des nouveaux arrivants que déjà la voix de Mer envahissait la pièce.

« Stupide, stupide IA, si tu ne nous laisses pas entrer tout de suite, je vais te reprogrammer entièrement ! »

Un énorme sourire aux lèvres – pas de doutes possible, c'était McKay – il invita la maison à les laisser entrer.

- C'est oncle Mer ? s'exclama Zoé qui l'avait, elle aussi, reconnu à ses paroles.

- C'est Rodney petite peste !

Il était sûr, bien qu'elle le dénierait à tout jamais, que sa fille avait _couiné_ avant de se jeter dans les bras du scientifique.

- Tu sais, je vais finir par être jalouse.

- Samantha ! s'exclama l'adolescente tout en l'enlaçant à son tour.

Une fois le passage obligé par les câlins de Zoé rempli, les deux nouveaux venus se dirigèrent vers lui et, sans un mot, l'attirèrent dans une étreinte à trois.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda dans un murmure Allison à Lexi.

La blonde ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant Sam rassurer son frère, lui murmurant que, s'il y avait une solution, ils la trouveraient et que, même s'il n'y en avait pas, ils étaient plutôt doués, tous les trois, pour réaliser l'impossible.

- C'est le docteur Rodney McKay, le meilleur ami de Jack et le colonel Samantha Carter, la sœur de mon frère.

- La sœur de ton frère ? questionna Zane en se rapprochant des deux femmes, suivi par Henry.

- Techniquement, je suis la demie sœur de Jack et Sam aussi, donc nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté. En plus, on ne se connaît pas trop. On a appris que maman avait eu une aventure un peu par hasard, et Sam et Jack ne sont rencontrés que pendant leur doctorat.

- Doctorat… ? questionna Henry.

- Le premier, précisa alors Lexi, comme si cela répondait à toutes leurs interrogations.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent poser plus de questions, la jeune femme avait rejoint le câlin collectif alors qu'elle saluait à son tour les nouveaux venus.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée et SARAH annonçant l'arrivée d'un homme inconnu du répertoire d'Eureka.

- Ca doit être mon garde du corps, lança McKay tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- SARAH, laisse-le entrer s'il te plaît, demanda Jack avant de se tourner vers son meilleur ami. Garde du corps ?

- Mer ne te l'a pas dit ? Il a développé dernièrement une tendance certaine à se faire kidnapper, violenter ou se trouver en plein milieu d'expériences sur le point d'exploser.

- Comme quoi, au plus on vieillit, on plus on se ressemble.

- S'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un me dise que ce n'est pas réellement une ville habitée seulement par des génies. C'est un de mes pires cauchemars, confia le nouveau venu, apparemment chargé de transporter les sacs des nouveaux arrivants.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel tout en insultant copieusement le nouveau venu.

- Il ne change pas, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Jack à Sam, le sourire aux lèvres.

Après avoir procédé aux présentations, le colonel John Sheppard se dirigea vers le docteur Blake.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes à la tête de Global Dynamics.

- Non, Eva Thorne est CEO. Mais je suis sous-directrice… son bras droit si vous voulez.

- Très bien. J'ai ordre de l'IOA… je suppose que vous savez ce qu'est l'IOA ?

Vu que, à ces mots, Allison s'était immédiatement tendue, il était plutôt évident qu'elle connaissait le Conseil de Sécurité International.

- J'ai l'ordre de faire en sorte que le docteur Carter reçoive tout ce dont il a besoin.

- Shérif Carter ! interrompit Jack, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pardon ?

- C'est pourtant simple, interrompit hargneusement Rodney, Jack est aussi stupide que toi. Il préfère être regardé comme un… un officier de la loi plutôt que comme un scientifique ! En fait, il est même plus stupide parce qu'il est plus intelligent !

- Le fait que je comprenne ce que tu veux dire, McKay, est très perturbant ! sourit John avant de se retourner vers le docteur Blake. J'ai tous les papiers officiels sur moi, mais peut-être devrions-nous d'abord rejoindre Miss Thorne ?

Sheppard se tourna alors vers Henry et Zane et les invita à le suivre, les obligeant efficacement à quitter le bunker.

- On va pouvoir se mettre au travail maintenant ! lança Rodney en se frottant les mains une fois que la porte s'eut refermé derrière les quatre adultes.

oOo

- Et pourquoi l'IOA s'intéresse autant au Shérif Carter ? demanda Eva Thorne, après avoir vérifié – trois fois – que les documents qui lui avaient été remis étaient vrais et signifiaient bien ce que le colonel Sheppard lui avait expliqué.

- Il est l'un des meilleurs mathématiciens du monde. Disons simplement… qu'il serait difficile à remplacer, répondit John tout en continuant de sourire.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'il était en train de faire ce qu'il faisait. Lorsque Rodney lui avait dit qu'il devait retourner au plus vite sur Terre, il avait bien sûr voulu l'accompagner – Rodney était parfois pire que lui quand il s'agissait de s'attirer des ennuis – mais s'il avait su que le général O'neill lui demanderait de « s'occuper » des dirigeants de GD, il aurait certainement changé d'avis !

- Un des meilleurs mathématiciens ? Le Shérif Carter ?

Il ne connaissait pas ce type, mais il avait lu les articles qu'il avait publiés dans des journaux scientifiques, tout comme les rapports du programme Stargate contenant les équations mathématiques ayant permis de résoudre certains problèmes. Rodney lui avait de plus avoué, pendant qu'ils étaient coincés à Midway, qu'il demandait parfois à Jack de vérifier ses calculs – et il ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Rodney et Carter – le colonel – se connaissaient depuis l'université et que McKay n'avait fait que semblant de vouloir sortir avec elle.

- Je pense qu'il ne publie pas sous son vrai nom, mais sous celui de Matthew Andersen… ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Vu les expressions choquées des personnes autour de lui, il supposait qu'ils le connaissaient.

Son sourire se fit plus sincère – et peut-être un peu plus moqueur.

oOo

- Ok, laisse-moi récapituler, conclut Sam, quelques heures plus tard. On veut isoler la capsule dans laquelle le docteur Stark a disparu et faire en sorte que seul l'espace délimité subisse un retour dans le temps. Ca, c'est ok, ça devrait fonctionner. Après, il faut faire en sorte de calculer avec précision le moment où le docteur Stark a résolu la boucle temporelle mais avant qu'il ne se désintègre. C'est faisable également. Puis, il faut trouver comment faire en sorte qu'il ne désintègre pas… supposons qu'on y arrive, comment le sort-on de là sans créer un paradoxe ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Jack. Ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer et ses muscles à protester. Il ne se souvenait même pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi… avant la boucle temporelle ?

- On va trouver, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Rodney. Je suis un génie, et vous n'êtes pas trop mauvais tous les deux. On devrait s'en sortir !

oOo

Sam et Rodney jurèrent en cœur lorsque la sonnette retentit, signalant un visiteur en dehors du bunker. Ils avaient finalement réussi à persuader Jack de se reposer un peu – et encore, celui-ci s'était assoupi sur le canapé, refusant de rejoindre sa chambre. De plus, il était encore tôt et Zoé, Lexi et John dormaient encore à l'étage.

- La porte SARAH, soupira le colonel, murmurant dans le vain espoir que son demi-frère continuerait à dormir.

- Je suis désolé de passer aussi tôt mais il faut absolument que je parle à Jack…

Henry s'interrompit dès qu'il remarqua – finalement – que le Shérif était allongé sur le sofa, les yeux fermés.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis réveillé, marmonna-t-il justement en s'asseyant avant de s'étirer avec soin.

Sam vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé et lui passa gentiment une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu ne vas pas tenir avec si peu d'heures de sommeil, il faudrait que tu reposes encore un peu.

- Non, ça devrait aller avec un peu de caféine. Je prépare du café pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre installés dans la cuisine – seule pièce qui n'était pas encore envahie de calculs.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose Henry ? questionna finalement Jack, se sentant suffisamment réveillé pour avoir cette conversation.

Le docteur Deacon tint pendant quelques instants son regard, avant de focaliser toute son attention sur sa tasse de café.

- Je sais que perdre Nathan n'a pas été facile, surtout vu le cadeau qu'il t'a laissé…

- Cadeau ? coupa Rodney tout en se levant pour aller se verser une deuxième tasse.

Le Shérif hésita un moment avant de glisser la main dans la poche de son pantalon d'uniforme pour en sortir la petite boîte carrée qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis la veille.

- C'est… ? demanda Samantha.

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer, hésitant à utiliser sa voix dans de telles circonstances.

- Maintenant, je dois le ramener pour lui botter les fesses pour t'avoir fait sa demande en mariage sans m'avoir demandé l'autorisation avant, grogna McKay, faisant preuve d'un tact inaccoutumé en ne mentionnant pas le fait que Jack ne leur avait même pas dit qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

- Henry, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

Il était hors de question qu'ils continuent à parler de son mariage tant que Nathan n'était pas à ses côtés. Pour le moment, cela faisait partie des sujets qu'il souhaitait éviter à tout prix.

- Quand j'ai perdu Kim… je ne pouvais pas le supporter. J'ai… J'ai tout mis en place pour retourner dans le passé et la sauver en annulant le test sur l'artefact. Seulement… J'ai créé un paradoxe Jack, j'ai failli déchirer de manière irréversible la trame du temps et détruire tout l'univers avec. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi.

- Henry…

Cela faisait définitivement partie des informations auxquelles il ne pouvait pas penser en ce moment…

- Docteur Deacon ? Nous le surveillons, je vous le promets, déclara solennellement Sam tout en posant gentiment ses mains sur celles du scientifique.

oOo

- J'ai trouvé la solution !

Jack, Rodney et Henry se tournèrent vers Sam en même temps, attendant la suite des explications.

- Nous avons démontré qu'il était impossible de sortir Nathan de la capsule une fois que nous l'avons ramené sans risquer de créer un paradoxe…

Le Shérif grimaça à ces mots. Tout le reste, ils pouvaient le résoudre, même si cela leur prendrait pas mal de temps, mais ça…

- Il suffit de ne pas le sortir de la capsule !

- Docteur Carter… ? En quoi cela nous aiderait-il ?

Henry et lui semblaient être encore perdus tandis que, peu à peu, un sourire venait manger tout le visage de Rodney.

- C'est brillant Sam !

- Hello ? Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ?!

- Nous n'avons qu'à cloner le docteur Stark ! expliqua Sam en souriant.

- Hu… je ne suis pas certain d'être très à l'aise avec cette solution…

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il n'était pas à l'aise – en fait si, mais seulement en partie – c'était plus dû au fait qu'ils devraient exécuter cette procédure sans avoir auparavant reçu l'accord de Nathan.

- Nous utiliserons le même procédé que celui qu'Eureka a mis au point pour téléporter les gens… celui que vous avez utilisé pour sauver… Kevin Blake, c'était ça son nom ?

- Vous n'êtes pas censé être au courant de ça, vous savez, s'exclama Henry. C'est classé confidentiel !

oOo

- Hey Zoé, salua gentiment Samantha en entrant dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Hey, quelles nouvelles ?

Le colonel vint s'asseoir à côté de sa nièce sur son lit sans la quitter du regard. L'adolescente était calme, et c'était étrange pour elle.

- Ca a l'air plutôt bon.

- Vous allez réussir à ramener le docteur Stark ? Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, son sourire commençant à manger tout son visage.

- Je pense que oui.

- C'est génial ! Merci, merci, merci, merci Sam !

Zoé se jeta dans ses bras, sans que la militaire ne comprenne tout à fait la raison de cette réaction aussi expansive.

- Est-ce que ça va ma chérie ?

La jeune fille s'éloigna à ces mots et Sam put voir qu'elle contenait tant bien que mal ses larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je…

Sa cadette prit une profonde inspiration, s'efforçant visiblement de reprendre contenance.

- Je suis juste contente pour papa. Je ne sais pas… je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… quand ils ont décidé, avec maman, de divorcer, je ne le voyais quasiment plus tant il travaillait, mais là… si Nathan ne revient pas, je ne sais pas si papa sera toujours le même… Je suis terrifiée Sam.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre de ramener le docteur Stark. Mais je peux te promettre que, si nous échouons, Mer et moi serons là pour ton père et toi.

Ce fut elle cette fois qui enlaça sa nièce, tentant de lui apporter autant de réconfort qu'elle le pouvait.

- Au fait, je ne savais pas que papa a un doctorat… ? finit-elle par dire, détournant manifestement la conversation.

- Deux en fait.

- QUOOIII ??!! Attends, attends, on parle bien de la même personne là ?

- Ton père… je crois que c'est le meilleur mathématicien que j'ai jamais rencontré Zo, et dans mon travail, je ne rencontre que les personnes les plus intelligentes.

L'adolescente semblait perplexe et pourtant, Sam savait qu'elle la croyait déjà.

- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit alors ?

- Jack n'a pas voulu te cacher volontairement qu'il avait fait des études. Il est… il ne se considère tout simplement pas comme un scientifique. Jack adore les maths pour les maths, et pas pour la renommée. Il n'a jamais aimé l'esprit de compétition, la nécessité de publier… tout ce qui fait un scientifique en fait !

- C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a volontairement exclue d'une partie de sa vie, et je m'en veux de penser ça en ce moment alors qu'il a perdu Nathan et…

- Zoé, regarde-moi. Ton père t'aime, plus que tout au monde. Si tu es blessée parce qu'il t'a caché certaines choses, discutes-en avec lui. Je ne te dis pas non plus de le faire maintenant, mais tu devrais en parler. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il pense, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas te faire te sentir exclue.

- … Et moi qui pensais que tous les Carter étaient inaptes à exprimer leurs sentiments, et que je tenais plus de maman de ce côté !

- Non, je crois plutôt que ton père est une exception de ce côté-là.

- Merci Sam. Maintenant, je n'ai plus envie que de me venger.

- Oh ?

- Hu, hu, mon père va pouvoir m'aider à faire des devoirs pendant de looonnngues années !

oOo

- Il faut que tu nous laisses accéder au labo pour qu'on puisse installer le matériel, rappela gentiment Sam à son demi-frère.

Ils se tenaient tous les trois, accompagnés d'Allison, de Zane, de Henry ainsi que de John, devant la pièce que Jack avait scellée suite à l'Accident ayant eu lieu la semaine précédente.

- Ok.

Il sortit l'ordinateur de Nathan, qu'il avait emmené avec lui, et entreprit sans plus tarder de se connecter avec le système central de GD.

- Attends, attends, s'exclama soudain Donovan, tu es en train de _pirater_ GD ?!

- Ca ne fait définitivement pas partie des choses que je veux savoir, s'exclama Allison, tout en posant les mains sur ses oreilles, leur montrant qu'elle ne répèterait pas un mot de tout cela.

- Je ne pirate pas Zane, contra Jack alors qu'il continuait à pianoter sur le laptop, souviens-toi, je suis Shérif, je n'enfreins pas les lois.

Et Carter aurait sûrement été plus crédible si ses deux amis n'avaient pas explosé de rire derrière lui à ces mots.

- Seulement, pour arriver à pirater GD, ça ne doit pas être ta première tentative, parce que le système est relativement compliqué. Qu'est-ce que tu as piraté d'autre ? continua le dernier scientifique à s'être installé à Eureka avec curiosité et même un peu de fascination.

- Tu sais Jack, si je n'étais pas sûre que cela te permettrait de pirater encore plus facilement notre base, je te demanderais de nous aider à perfectionner notre système.

Sam savait bien que, de toute façon, et quoi qu'ils fassent, Jack trouverait un moyen de se tenir au courant de ce qui leur arrivait. Pour lui, Mer et elle faisaient partie de sa famille et, en tant que tels, il était prêt à tout pour veiller sur eux.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il. J'ai aidé à créer le système de sécurité de la NSA et je ne l'ai jamais piraté !

- Toi et moi, Jack, on va avoir une looonnngue conversation, informa Zane, son sourire s'étant fait un peu dément alors que ses yeux brillaient de malice.

Juste à ce moment, la porte menant au fameux laboratoire s'ouvrit, stoppant nette la conversation.

- Très bien, pendant que Sam et moi travaillons, je veux que tu te reposes Jack !

McKay s'interposa entre lui et la porte, posant fermement les poings sur les hanches et prêt à râler aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

- Mer, je peux aider à…

- Non. Par contre, il va falloir que tu vérifies nos calculs après et pour ça, il faut que tu aies la tête claire, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que tu sois reposé.

Elle perçut très bien que son frère voulait argumenter, qu'il ne voulait absolument pas fermer les yeux – et elle le comprenait, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait réussi à grappiller une ou deux heures de sommeil, il s'était réveillé en nage de cauchemars, chacun plus horrible que le précédent. Pourtant, elle était d'accord avec Rodney, Jack ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

- Très bien, s'avoua-t-il finalement vaincu.

- Ok, John, je veux que tu le surveilles. S'il ne dort pas, assomme-le !

- Cool, je suis promu de représentant de l'IOA au rôle de baby-sitter !

Et, s'il y avait du sarcasme dans la voix du colonel Sheppard, cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser une main sur l'épaule du Shérif pour le guider gentiment en dehors du building.

oOo

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça ait marché, murmura Henry.

Il y avait eu quelques instants de tension extrême alors qu'ils attendaient de voir si la capsule allait effectivement réussir à retourner dans le temps. Mais cela avait marché, et le clonage avait réussi. Nathan Stark était actuellement allongé sur un lit dans l'infirmerie de GD et ils attendaient tous avec impatience qu'il se réveille pour être sûrs que c'était bien _lui_.

Ils avaient laissé Jack s'asseoir à côté de leur ami et celui-ci avait entrelacé ses doigts avec ceux de la main droite du brun.

- Le docteur Stark est épuisé, il risque de ne pas s'éveiller avant plusieurs heures, conclut le médecin qu'Allison avait fait appeler après avoir terminé son examen. Si vous voulez, je peux vous prévenir dès qu'il reprend connaissance.

- Je crois que Jack va rester ici, contra Sam avant que son frère n'ait pu protester – comme elle savait qu'il allait le faire. Et on pourrait peut-être tourner, qu'une personne reste avec lui à tout moment ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter Samantha, contredit Jack, les mâchoires serrées.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu en avais besoin !

oOo

- Donc, dans quoi travaillez-vous exactement ?

Bien sûr, si Zane leur avait si gentiment proposé de les emmener manger chez Vincent, c'était sans aucun doute pour pouvoir leur poser toute une série de questions auxquelles il mourrait d'envie d'avoir la réponse.

- C'est top secret ! chantonna McKay, bien trop fasciné par la nourriture que Vince avait déposée devant lui pour râler.

- Je ne vais jamais réussir à convaincre Rodney de quitter cet endroit, se désola John, qui l'observait pourtant avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Son propre burger avec des frites était devant lui et le faisait saliver d'avance. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris, par contre, pourquoi le propriétaire des lieux l'avait fusillé du regard tout en lui demandant s'il connaissait le Shérif lorsqu'il avait passé sa commande.

- Vous savez, maintenant que j'ai vos noms, je pourrais facilement pirater l'agence dont vous dépendez.

- Tu peux toujours essayer, répondit Sam, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais je me méfierais si j'étais vous, je finirai par convaincre Jack de venir travailler avec nous, ses deux doctorats sont totalement gâchés ici et notre boulot est beaucoup plus intéressant.

John releva rapidement la tête pour fixer McKay, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait cela et, surtout, ce qui avait pu le convaincre de détourner son attention de sa nourriture.

Lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression ahurie de Vincent, le propriétaire des lieux, il ne put retenir un grognement. Bien sûr, Rodney n'allait pas laisser ces gens continuer à croire que son meilleur ami était un imbécile !

oOo

Bien sûr, vu son karma, il aurait dû se douter que ce serait au moment où il prenait le tour de garde que Stark allait se réveiller. Ou, en tout cas, il s'en serait douté s'il avait cru au karma – ou s'il avait passé plus de temps avec Lexi.

Meredith se pencha au-dessus du savant alors qu'il papillotait des paupières.

- Ok, je sais que je suis probablement en enfer, mais pourquoi c'est toi McKay qui viens m'accueillir ? grogna Nathan qui venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec lui.

- Je savais bien que ton nom me disait quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il alors. On a travaillé ensemble dans la zone 51.

Puis Rodney cligna plusieurs fois des paupières alors qu'il se souvenait pleinement de _qui_ était Nathan Stark.

- Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je ne peux pas croire que Jack sorte avec quelqu'un comme _toi_. Est-ce que tu l'as drogué pour qu'il accepte ?

Le sous-directeur de GD grogna alors qu'il tentait d'adopter une position plus assise sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement et tourna brusquement la tête, réalisant finalement que le Shérif était assoupi, la tête posée entre ses bras repliés et les doigts de sa main droite fermement entrelacés avec les siens.

Rodney appuya sur le bouton vert placé sur le mur pour prévenir le médecin de garde – et donc tous les autres – que Nathan venait de se réveiller.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Et était-ce de l'inquiétude qu'il lisait sur le visage de Stark ? Après tout, si quelqu'un avait réussi à rendre plus humain ce bâtard arrogant et égocentrique, cela ne pouvait être que Jack.

- Il est exténué, c'est tout. Depuis ton… accident, il n'a réussi qu'à grappiller une ou deux heures de sommeil quand quelqu'un l'obligeait à s'allonger.

- Accident ?

- La boucle temporelle ? rappela McKay.

Il vit Nathan froncer les sourcils avant que son expression ne se trouble.

- Comment avez-vous réussi à me ramener ? Et depuis combien de temps… ?

- Un peu plus d'une semaine, répondit tout d'abord Rodney. Et je pourrai te montrer les équations si tu veux.

- Ca me brûle la langue de le dire mais… merci McKay.

- Ne le dis pas alors, je préférerais que tu gardes ton intégrité physique pendant au moins quelques heures.

- Tu penses que tu es drôle, n'est-ce pas ?

Apparemment, ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre capables de se chamailler à voix basse parce que le Shérif commença à bouger dans son sommeil, visiblement perturbé.

- Jack ? appela à voix basse Nathan alors qu'il serrait brièvement la main toujours attachée à la sienne.

- Non ! s'exclama – cria – Carter en se redressant brusquement.

Son expression était paniquée et ses yeux étaient encore un peu vagues, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait éveillé. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar.

- Jack… ? Jack, je suis là.

Il vit son meilleur ami serrer un peu plus fort la main de son amant – et cela devait être limite douloureux vu que leurs jointures commençaient à devenir blanches – tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant et tirant presque dessus en même temps.

- Tu dis toujours ça avant que je me réveille.

Et, à sa plus grande horreur, McKay vit ses yeux se mettre à briller de larmes contenues. Intellectuellement, il savait que Jack allait finir par craquer, il avait été presque _trop_ calme ces derniers jours, mais le voir…

- Jack, Jack, Jack, s'il te plaît, ne pleure pas, ok ? Tu sais que je finis par balbutier et je ne sais plus ce que je raconte, et _s'il te plait_.

Il vit son meilleur ami faire de gros efforts sur lui-même, les paupières closes et tentant de rendre sa respiration plus régulière.

- Viens ici, murmura Nathan en se dégageant sur le côté pour libérer une place à côté de lui sur le lit.

Sans la moindre hésitation, Jack se glissa à côté de lui, se collant contre son amant et tentant littéralement de faire en sorte que chaque partie de son corps touche Stark.

Et, lorsque le brun se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de son meilleur ami tout en l'attirant encore un peu plus contre et lui et en lui murmurant des choses qu'il ne pouvait – et encore heureux ! – entendre, Rodney eut l'impression étrange et désagréable d'être un voyeur.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un cœur McKay, finit par se moquer gentiment le sous-directeur de Global Dynamics, tentant visiblement de faire redescendre la tension dans la pièce.

Et pourtant, il ne lâcha pas à un seul instant Carter, lui caressant doucement le dos, le bras, le torse, la nuque, la partie de son corps la plus proche de sa main.

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'exclama alors Jack.

Meredith sentait la remarque sarcastique sur le bout de sa langue avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche – quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Stark disant qu'il n'avait pas de cœur ne signifiait pas nécessairement qu'ils se connaissaient – lorsqu'une meilleure idée – plus sournoise – lui traversa l'esprit.

- On travaillait ensemble à la Zone 51.

Et il savait ce que Nathan allait répondre…

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a expliqué la signification de l'expression « top secret » ?!

…ce à quoi il était obligé de répliquer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jack a probablement un niveau de sécurité plus élevé que le tien !

Yup, il était manipulateur à ce point.

Il s'empressa de quitter la chambre d'hôpital tout en tentant de faire abstraction des menaces que proférait son meilleur ami – parce qu'il avait vu Jack à l'œuvre, et il était _effrayant_. Bien sûr, la seule raison pour laquelle il s'était dépêché de sortir était pour pouvoir prévenir tout le monde du retour de parmi les morts du Docteur Nathan Stark. Si, si, il était à ce point serviable.

Encore un peu et il se serait mis à siffloter.

oOo

- Un niveau de sécurité plus élevé que le mien ? questionna Nathan une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière McKay.

- J'ai – peut-être – un ou deux doctorats… ?

- Un ou deux… Tu te fous de moi ?

Jack grimaça. Maintenant il se rappelait pourquoi il n'avait jamais voulu inviter Mer auparavant à venir passer quelques jours à Eureka.

- Nathan ? appela doucement Allison en ouvrant la porte.

Stark releva aussitôt la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ex-femme entrer et se rendre aussitôt à ses côtés.

- Bonjour Ally.

- Je suis contente de te voir.

- Je suis content d'être là, confia-t-il alors.

Parce que, même si Jack lui avait apparemment caché certaines choses – qu'il comptait bien découvrir –, pour rien au monde il ne changerait sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre. GD, Eureka, Jack, Zoé, Ally, Kevin, Henry, c'était sa famille.

Le Docteur Blake porta soudain la main à son cou et ses doigts se refermèrent autour du pendentif qu'ils lui avaient offert, Jack et lui. Vu qu'elle ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de son geste, il réalisa qu'elle avait dû souvent répéter ce même mouvement au cours des derniers jours.

- Tu sais, si tu ne voulais pas que j'épouse Jeffrey, il y avait des moyens plus rapides et surtout plus sûrs pour toi de me le faire savoir.

Il lui adressa un sourire tout en cherchant rapidement un autre sujet de conversation parce que Jack tremblait légèrement contre lui et, surtout, parce que Jack _ne parlait pas_.

Mais Allison devait s'être rendue compte du malaise qui était en train de s'installer, car elle continua à parler, comme si de rien n'était.

- Au fait, j'espère que tu as une idée brillante pour pouvoir remercier proprement Jack de ce qu'il a fait.

- Hu ?

Ce n'était définitivement pas la réponse la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais formulée.

- Si ce n'était pas pour lui et pour le colonel Carter ainsi que le docteur McKay… je ne pense pas qu'on aurait réussi à te ramener Nathan. Il y a certaines parties de la formule que je ne comprends pas… il y a certaines parties de la formule que Henry ne comprend pas !

- Quoi ?

Henry, ne pas comprendre ? Cela relevait de l'irréel !

- On dirait que mes amis ne sont pas si stupides que ça, hé ? se moqua gentiment Carter.

Puis, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec moquerie à ces mots, il réalisa quelque chose.

- Colonel _Carter _? Tu veux dire que c'est un membre de ta famille qui a participé à une formule que Henry ne comprend pas ?

- Hey ! Zoé est très intelligente !

- Jaaack. Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

- C'est ma demi-sœur, et elle est _très_ intelligente.

- Je pensais que Zoé était l'exception qui confirme la règle, mais tu es l'exception alors ? plaisanta-t-il gentiment.

- Ca veut dire que Jack ne t'a pas tout raconté ? interrompit la co-sous-directrice, les yeux brillants de joie.

- Tu es pire que McKay, grogna le Shérif.

- Et ? coupa Nathan.

Bien qu'il aurait adoré voir son amant et son ex-femme se chamailler – et cela promettait d'être vraiment amusant – il ne souhaitait rien de plus qu'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire à cet instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Matthew Andersen ?

- Le mathématicien ?

Il ne voyait vraiment pas le rapport avec la conversation actuelle, mais il devait y en avoir un, vu le sourire qu'arborait le docteur Blake.

- C'est un des meilleurs mathématiciens de notre temps, continua-t-il une fois que Jack eut acquiescé. Je sais que mon prédécesseur a essayé de l'inviter à venir travailler à Global Dynamics, mais il n'a pas réussi à le retrouver…

- Et bien il est là maintenant, coupa Allison.

- Je trouve que tu t'amuses un peu trop de la situation, bougonna Jack, mais son expression reflétait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de malice derrière ses mots, juste beaucoup de gêne.

- Le colonel Carter… ?

Ally éclata de rire et le Shérif leva les yeux au ciel – il avait définitivement loupé quelque chose.

- Nate… mes deux doctorats, c'est en maths pures et en maths appliquées.

- Tu veux dire… tu es… ?

- Moui.

- … Pour de vrai ?

- Non Nathan, Matthew Andersen est le nom sous lequel je publie dans des revues scientifiques, je m'appelle vraiment Jack Carter.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais.

Un sourire étirait déjà ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son amant.

- Si je ne t'avais pas déjà donné ma bague, je te ferais ma demande en mariage maintenant.

Jack sortit l'écrin bleu qu'il lui avait confié et le déposa dans sa main, la refermant avec un sourire.

- Je te préviens, je veux une vraie proposition de mariage, avec le genou par terre et la déclaration d'amour !

Complétée en décembre 2008


End file.
